


(洙国）所以说不要乱吃东西啊

by CYQ



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: 当金钟国吃了一些奇奇怪怪的东西......
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, 金钟国/李光洙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	(洙国）所以说不要乱吃东西啊

**Author's Note:**

> warning:产乳情节有，不适者慎入

\---正文---

“完蛋了…”

向来天不怕地不怕的金钟国此时却颤抖着声音嘟囔着，一手撑着洗手台一手死死的攥着胸口的衣服，那上面残留一小片被水迹沾湿衣物，留下深色的痕迹。平日里向来自信的男人惨白着一张脸，眼神晦暗地盯着镜子里的自己。

好歹活了这么久但这种情况倒是金钟国人生中的第一次。心情分外复杂的低头沉默许久，直到发梢的水珠划过脸颊落在水池里，金钟国这才恍惚着直起身喝醉酒了一般摇摇晃晃的将自己摔在床上。

“唔…”

胸口鼓胀的不适感随着时间的推移越发鲜明，金钟国不耐烦的将头埋在被子里蹭乱了原本柔顺的发丝，喉咙里发出像受了伤的小兽一般的闷哼。

如果能回到过去他一定会狠狠的给十分钟前的自己一拳。也不知道是当时自己发了什么疯，模模糊糊的把冰箱里的“空腹催乳剂”当成饮料喝了…

【所以说家里为什么会有这种东西啊靠！】

喝完才发现喝错东西了的金钟国尽管第一时间就去厕所催吐，不过身体里逐渐涌出的燥热和胸口的不适感狠狠的给了金钟国当头一棒。况且碍于面子也不好意思告诉自己的恋人喝错东西，只得自己受着。

金钟国指尖有些颤抖，轻轻揉捏了两下因药剂而较平时更加柔软的肌肉，眼看着不知名液体从粉红的乳尖渗出，一部分沾在衣物上拉出纤长而泛光的丝，弄得胸口湿漉漉的。尽力控制自己忍下胸口的异样，大脑一时间有些当机。还好说明书上写着药效会随着时间消失，不然金钟国绝对会直接崩溃。

不过现在也因为身体的异样已经濒临崩溃…鬼知道那里面添了什么奇奇怪怪的东西，浑身像发烧一般燥热。金钟国摸索着一把抱住被子，牙齿咬上自己手指的指关节留下鲜明的牙印，半梦半醒的窝在那里。

等李光洙回到家，往常一开门就能见到的人今天却没有迎接自己，等到了卧室就看见金钟国抱着被子软成一滩水似的的滩在床上，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的，被子半盖住脸露出一头乱毛和通红的耳尖。

“哥，我回来啦”

李光洙笑嘻嘻的一个猛子将自己的大高个扑在金钟国旁，震的床都抖了一下。娴熟的将人从被子里拉出来一把抱在怀里时，这才发现怀中人比以往较高的体温和身上一股子奇怪的奶香。

“钟国哥你没事吧？发烧了吗？”

担忧着急的声音伴随着李光洙的检查动作，在金钟国耳边有些朦胧，倒是不自知的往刚从外面回来还带着些凉意的身体蹭去。无意间李光洙的手擦过一点，金钟国猛地发出一声呜咽，整个人也随即清醒过来。

“疼…别碰…”

李光洙被吓了一跳，以为金钟国是受了伤，连忙直起身手足无措的站在床头。脑子还不太清醒的金钟国只能无奈的解释，话说到一半因为太过害羞，整个人又钻回被窝里。  
一时间李光洙倒是无可奈何起来。

好不容易搞明白具体情况，李光洙一副发现新大陆的表情试图把金钟国从被子里揪出来。成功激发了金钟国恼羞成怒的状态，最终李光洙只能呲牙咧嘴的抱着自己刚刚被蹂躏过的手臂坐在床边的地板上。听着金钟国小声哼唧着，李光洙好奇心瞬间上头，仔细看完说明书，小心翼翼的询问着正皱着眉的人。

“哥，这个好像是要挤出来就不会这么难受了”

挤…挤出来？他一个大男人做这种事情！？

金钟国爆红着脸一爪子挡开李光洙试图袭胸的双手，猛地拽住了李光洙的衣领。李光洙顺势反手抓着金钟国手腕，两个人莫名其妙的开始较起劲来比起了力量。

“啧…”

还是金钟国先松了力气，如果放在平日里，金钟国有自信直接单手撂倒那只长颈鹿。不过因为那该死的催乳剂直接导致身上使不上力气，这才被李光洙得了空压在下面。

李光洙咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼的拽起金钟国的衣角。好不容易将衣服撩起，手指有意无意的擦过充血挺立着的乳尖，原本结实的胸肌也因药剂的缘故比以往更加柔软。

金钟国不耐烦的自己接手利落的脱下上衣，暴躁的动作导致衣服磨蹭上那片敏感的肌肤，又疼又痒的感觉让他不由得发出一声闷哼。随手将上衣甩到一旁的地上，李光洙默默的在心里吐槽这个哥哥到了这时候还不忘耍帅，目光却像上了钩的鱼一般死死的盯着前面人的躯体。

“啧，早弄早完事，快点”

金钟国已经把羞耻心喂了狗，胸口的酸涨和痒意随时间的推移没有好转，也幸亏是金钟国，换上别人早就被药效逼疯了。

“嗯…”

两双眼睛都盯在了金钟国的胸口处，一小滴乳白色液体随着李光洙不懈的努力，怯生生的挂在被蹂躏的通红的乳尖。

“卧槽！”

纵然知道催乳剂的效果，二人也被吓了一跳，毕竟金钟国可是个男人啊。也不怪金钟国被吓的爆了粗口，这换谁身上都要被吓到。李光洙咽了口唾沫，认真的忙活着手里的动作，平时皮惯了的他也收了声，不用看金钟国的脸色，光那视线就有些让他头皮发炸。

一时间房间里到有些安静，只留下金钟国偶尔忍不住发出的几声闷哼。此时李光洙随便一个微小的动作.，都是对金钟国忍耐力的一个挑战。耳边听见忍不住发出甜腻鼻音，自己都觉得有些羞耻。索性咬住自己手指的指关节，连喘息声都不愿发出来。

金钟国轻轻拿胳膊肘戳了戳李光洙，正忙于“挤奶”的李光洙一时间没有反应过来。但金钟国的另一只手一直搭在他的肩膀上，就像是什么小动物用尾巴缠着主人。

李光洙真的不容易，小光洙更不容易。毕竟任谁看到自己恋人这个样子能坚持的住？一时间愣了个神，手上的力气加大了些，惹的人猛地一颤身子软下腰倒吸一口凉气。

“李！光！洙！”

胸口好像着了火，连带着一股热流直冲小腹，金钟国半眯起眸子不满的揪着李光洙的耳朵。

“哥，疼…”

李光洙委屈的皱巴起一张脸，偏头挣开金钟国的手。像是小孩子的报复一般，一手猛地搂住男人的腰，含住被蹂躏的红肿的乳尖，另一只手还不忘揉捏着被冷落的另一边。

现在金钟国彻底不敢动了，只要他试图反抗，李光洙就像只大狗一般又咬又舔，胸口被折磨的疼中带爽。

“是甜的诶。”

“…嗯哈…闭嘴…”

这种哺乳的姿势强烈的激发了金钟国的羞耻心，恨不得把自己一个人锁屋子里，不过还好的是能感受到胸口的胀痛随着乳汁的流逝而逐渐消失，只不过感觉十分诡异罢了。

“好了…差不多了…”

得到了金钟国的明确制止，李光洙有些意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，用着湿漉漉的小鹿眼盯的金钟国心里发慌。

“那哥也帮我解决一下吧？”

李光洙用双腿间炽热的帐篷磨蹭着金钟国的小腹，抓住了金钟国的手放在自己的下半身。温热的性器在金钟国指尖有些讨好的磨蹭，金钟国脑子里一片混乱。

“哥你不也起了反应吗，来嘛…”

还未等金钟国回应，李光洙麻利的拉下对方的运动五分裤，过程如此顺利以至于李光洙头一次有些感激运动裤的发明者。顺势随着金属的碰撞声解开自己的皮带，性急的将自己的大高个扑在了金钟国的身上。

“…啧，到时候你收拾…”

金钟国勾上对方的脖颈，无所顾忌的将自己送了上去，吻住了李光洙的唇。猫似的用舌头轻柔的舔弄，然后顺势滑入口腔。倒是李光洙被这人突然的放荡有些惊到，原本正扩张的动作停了下来，惹的金钟国不满的扭了扭腰。

“你不是要做吗？不会不行了吧～”

李光洙被气笑了，一个顶胯将自己的性器抵在还未扩张好的穴口，威胁性的戳刺顶弄着那片入口的软肉。

“我直接进去了。”

“…等等等等等一下！别！不行的！不是，你可以！你很棒！世界第一！”

“嗯，那就让你知道我有多棒吧”

“不是这个意思！等一下！轻…轻点儿…”

李光洙扶着金钟国的腰，性器没入了一半，调笑的看着金钟国嘴里开始不停慌乱的碎碎念。

艹，有被可爱到。

性器无法控制的涨大了一圈，金钟国向后退缩着，却被李光洙含住乳尖一时动弹不得。趁金钟国被分了神，李光洙一个猛子深入浅出，两人同时从喉间发出一声满足的低吟。

随着几次操干，后穴慢慢适应了李光洙的节奏开始回应。情欲和快感海浪般冲刷着两个人，金钟国迷迷糊糊的还在有些口齿不清的唠叨，口中发出破破碎碎的话语和呻吟。唯一听的清楚的只有李光洙的名字，李光洙决定奖励金钟国更加猛烈的冲撞。突然加大的动作得到了那人慌张的轻声呜咽，天下的金钟国也有了这副被欺负的惨兮兮的样子。

原本不剩多少的乳汁随着激烈的动作顺势溢出，本着不浪费的心理，李光洙快乐的品尝着甜美的汁液。平日里唠叨不停嘴炮连天的人，现在只有哼哼唧唧带着哭腔说胡话和呻吟的份。

谁也不知道过了多久，金钟国最后的记忆停留在李光洙那张充斥着情欲脸。等到他清醒过来，天色早已大亮。浑身上下只觉得酸痛的要死，头一次一动也不想动。

完了，今天是去不成健身房了。

“哥，你胸口还涨吗？”

回应他是不断逼近眼前的一拳…


End file.
